Wings of Fire The Secret Dragonet
by Dragon-scripts
Summary: Peril always thought her twin was dead, and used to blame herself for his death. But how would she react when he's alive... And was trying to find her. A partnership FanFiction. This is my second WoF story so I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What! You want me to talk to my sister?" The pale copper dragon shouted through the howling wind.

"Yes I do, it's about time you tell her your alive." A light blue dragon said.

"Do you really think she will forgive me?" He asked his friend.

"Yes you are family she will understand why you had to hide."

"If you think so Tundra."

"Crimson trust me." Tundra said.

"Let's leave then!" Crimson said running off the cliff. The wind whistled through his ears as he fell.

"I wonder what she looks like. I wonder if she will forgive me. I wonder what..."

"Crimson!" Tundras shout broke through his thoughts and he spread his wings just in time to not hit the ground.

"Do you even know where she is." Tundra asked gliding down to Crimson.

"I heard she was going to visit her friend Sunny who is Queen Thorns daughter. That is where we should go." Crimson lifted into the air and flew towards the Sand Kingdom. Crimson stared through the drifting snow that started to fall. The sun started to fade through the dark clouds forming in the sky. Tiny dots of light brown and tan appeared in the dark sky.

"What... what is that?" Tundra asked trying to get a better look at the on coming patrol of SandWings.

"I think that's a patrol of SandWings?" Crimson asked following Tundra who was flying closer to the guards.

"Hey you. The SkyWing and IceWing. Stop right there." One of the guards shouted.

Crimson and Tundra flew below the guards and race towards the mountain between the Ice and Sand Kingdoms.

"Split up!" Crimson shouted to his friend as they ducked into seperate tunnels of the mountain. He could still hear the flapping of wings behind him. He zig zagged through the mountain until he reached a dead end. The guards closed in on him and seized him. They threw chains around his wings. They dragged him out and he watched as the guards that followed Tundra had captured him too.

" I bet Queen Thorn would love to know why a SkyWing and a IceWing are on our borders." One of the guards said dragging Crimson and Tundra towards the Sand Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Hey guys! Fanfictionconection here! I'll be writing the even chapters, and for those who missed out on math class, that means 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, ect. Anyway, hope you all enjoy! :3

Peril tucked her wings in a tight as she could. The last thing she wanted was to burn down Thorn's palace. She looked up at the guard escorting her and Clay to Thorn's feasting hall. He was obviously a part of Burn's army, because he kept looking back at her with horrified eyes, and would flinch if her eyes met his. Most likely he saw her fight. But she changed! Can't everyone forget about her and the arena? She hadn't killed anyone since The SkyWing guard when she was freeing her mother MONTHS ago! And still, the other 'dragonets of destiny' still thought she was a killer psychopath!

Why, oh WHY did I have to be born like this?! She thought. She looked up again, and stopped. Two other guards opened a large door, with two huge scorpions on it. When they did, Sunny came bouncing out.

"Yay! You're both here!" She cried. At least another dragon like her/would actually come within five feet of her. She liked Sunny. At first she waaaas a bit jealous of her, considering how Peril's first (and only) crush talked about her. But, now that she knew her, she liked her. She was always so bright and happy. Peril, well. She always thought she was nervous and not as careful as she thought she should be. She stepped back. She didn't want to burn anything else... She looked away. She jumped and almost put her talons on a carpet, that would have had a black talon print on it, when she felt Clay nudged the side of her jaw with his snout. She still wasn't used to someone touching her.

"Are you ok Peril?" He asked. Peril realized that she must've looked upset.

"No, i'm fine." She told him.

"Are you sure?" Clay asked.

"Yeah." Peril said, pulling her tail around her talons as she sat down. She looked up at the table in front of her. It had everything from rousted camel and scorpions, to fish and even a few fruit from the rainforest, complete with nine chairs and a mini thrown. They were all padded, except Peril's.

"Are the others here?" Clay asked Sunny.

"Not yet. Tsunami and Riptide should be here in a little bit, and Glory, Deathbringer, Fatespeaker, and Starflight should be here any minute."

The cheeky dragon said. They talked for a bit, and then Glory, Deathbringer, Starflight, and Fatespeaker arrived. Tsunami and Riptide arrived earlier. Peril had to introduce herself to Fatespeaker, Deathbringer, and Riptide though. They didn't seem fazed by her, and it was probably because she didn't tell them she use to fight to the death quite a few times... They sat down and started eating. Peril didn't grab anything. She hadn't eaten half of the things in front of her. She decided to try a few scorpions, and a fish or two.

Hmmmm. Peril though. Weird. She ate black rocks for seven whole years, so now eating stuff that was once alive... It just tasted weird to her. After a while, Thorn struck up a conversation.

"So, how do you all think the school will be like?" She asked.

"Hopefully it will be amazing!" Sunny said.

"Have the other queens agreed to it?" Thorn asked.

"Yup." Tsunami said, the paused. "Wait. What about Ruby?"

Oooooooooooh. Peril though. Most likely they were going to ask her to ask Ruby, because only Sunny and Clay knew that Ruby swore to kill her if she ever went to the sky kingdom again.

"Um." Sunny said. "Do you know if you can send a messenger?" Thorn nodded. Suddenly a dragon burst threw the doors.

"Q-queen Thorn!" He cried as he bowed. "Queen Thorn! A patrol found a SkyWing and IceWing inside are territory!" Thorn looked surprised.

"A SkyWing?" She asked. "The different. Did you catch them?"

"Yes." The SandWing said.

"Bring them in." Thorn said.

This just got interesting... Peril though. She wondered if she would know the SkyWing, but the only dragons that would talk to her before Clay was Osprey and Scarlet. Even if Scarlet sucked, she was still like a mother... But she abandoned Peril during the night, just after she broke her out of the stronghold. She sighed and looked up when a few more guards drugged in a pale IceWing and a pale copper SkyWing, both had chains over their wings. The SkyWing had a long scar on his neck, and extremely pale blue eyes...

Oh three moons... Peril though. Does he have to much fire to? Ot would be nice to know there another dragon like her, and maybe she didn't know about him because Scarlet didn't want to tell her.

"Who are you?" Thorn asked.

"I'm Crimson, and this is Tundra. We were just passing threw." The SkyWing said.

"WHY were you passing threw?" Thorn asked. The SkyWing narrowed his eyes, and smoke curled out of his nose.

"Answer me SkyWing." Thorn said. "I still have place in my dungeon, or would you rather be killed instead?" The IceWing's eyes grew wide.

"ANSWER THE FREAKING QUESTIONS CRIMSON!" He hissed.

"I was trying to find my sister." The SkyWing said.

"Who is she?" Thorn asked.

"I don't know her name." The dragon named Crimson said. "We were separated when we were dragonets." Thorn glanced at Peril. Obviously the SkyWing hadn't seen her wide blue eyes.

"How did you plan on finding her?" Thorn asked the SkyWing.

"We were the only dragonets born with to much and to little fire with in seven years." The SkyWing said. Peril felt another tail twine around hers as Clay glanced at her.

Oh three moons... She thought. He couldn't be. She knew how to prove it.

"Why do you have that scar?" She asked him.

"Um." He started, looking over at the IceWing.

"How." Peril said.

"FINE." He said, turing his head, showing a long scar that ran from close to his wing, and ended around his neck, near his head. "My own MOTHER tried to kill me."

"Three moons..." Peril whispered. Then the SkyWing studied her scales. Then his eyes grew wide as she let off a bit more steam.

"Y-y-your-" he started. Memories flooded back into Peril's memory.

She was staring at her twin brother...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Crimson froze. All of the muscles in his body went still. He was staring at his sister. After all of the time they were apart he was finally reunited. He could see the look on her face, she was just as surprised as he was. In fact everyone in the room stared at him in disbelief.

"What did you just say?" The Skywing who was his sister asked.

"I said I'm looking for my sister, she has too much fire and I have too little."

"You, your my brother." The Skywing said to him. "I'm Peril. How... How are you alive I thought our mother killed you."

"After she cut my neck". He said pointing to the large scar on his throat. "One of the guards took my body and hid me behind the waterfall. He then raised me until I was old enough to fend for myself. He told me about you so I've been following you ever since. I was last in the Ice Kingdom and that's when I became friends with Tundra. We then got caught by these guards and were took here. So yeah I'm your brother."

"So what your saying is that you were right under my snout and never talked to me?" Peril asked looking hurt.

"I wasn't sure how you would react when I told you."

"That's amazing Peril, your brother is alive." Clay said trying to cheer her up.

"I'd love to see the look on Kestrel's face if she was still alive to see that she didn't kill you." Tsunami said to Crimson.

"What! Kestrels dead?" Crimson asked. The smile of Tsunami's 'joke'.

"Yeah, Blister killed her after I freed her." Peril said sharing her brothers pain. It took him a while for this new found information to sink in. He always thought he would see his mother again. Even though she tried to kill him, she was only doing it because Queen Scarlet told her to.

"So what are we intruding upon." Tundra said trying to act more sophisticated then he actually was.

"Well we were just about to have a feast for my daughter and her friends." Queen Thorn said. Crimson and Tundra both sat down at the table. A group of guards brought in more food as they ate. Crimson ate two cows, a sheep, three chicken, and some mangoes.

"Well this a very nice meal." Crimson said licking his talons clean.

"Um can I speak to you in private for a moment." Peril said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Sure!" Crimson said following his sister out the door and down the hall.

"I can't believe your alive. We have so much catching up to do." Peril said smiling at him.

"Ok let me think where to start." Crimson said. Nether Peril nor Crimson saw the sand colored snake come up to him. It hissed softly and lunged at Crimson's leg. The fangs felt like searing talons raking across the back of his leg.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Crimson shouted as the snake slowly slithered away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four! Oh, and thank you Mysteryreader for not hunting us down.

"NO!" Peril screamed. "NOT AGAIN!" She ran toward her brother, who was on the ground clenching his wrist.

"Three MOONS, that HURTS!" He cried.

"Uuuuuuugh! WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO!" Peril cried. "Uh, can I burn it out?!"

"WHAT?!" Crimson cried. "Someone tell me what's going on!" Queen Thorn, Sunny, and the others ran out of the palace toward them.

"We heard a scream. What happened?" Thorn asked.

"H-he was bitten by a snake." Peril said, pointing at Crimson. Thorn peered at the fang marks.

"It wasn't a dragon bite viper." She said.

"It wasn't?" Peril asked. "How could you tell?"

"He would have been dead my now." Thorn said bluntly, making Crimson's eyes grow wide. "It was a sand viper, considering the fang marks."

"Is it poisonous?" Peril asked.

"Yeah, but it takes a week to kill a dragon." Thorn said.

"SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Crimson screamed.

"Ok, there is an antidote, but it only grows near the Skykingdom." Thorn said.

Great.

"What is it?" Peril asked the SandWing.

"It's a moon lily." Thorn said.

"Oh." Peril said. "Sounds nice."

"I can send a messenger." Thorn said. Then an idea struck her.

"No, let me go." Peril said. Thorn looked surprised.

"Ok." She said. "I should at least give you a note in case you get stopped my a patrol." They fallowed Thorn back into the palace, with Crimson propped between Peril and Clay. Peril still couldn't believe he was still alive... Well. Now he could die. For real this time. Peril wasn't about to let that happen. She was going to save him this time. Thorn led them them to the healers cave, and when they got there, Crimson was laid down on one of the ledges.

"Where do I find the flower." Peril asked Thorn.

"You'll have to go to the healer's cave." Thorn said.

Greeeeeaaaaat. Even better!

"I'll send you with a note." Thorn said, then paused. "Wait..."

Oh. Peril almost forgot that she would've burnt the paper and flower to ash.

"I can go with her." Clay said, and Crimson glared at him. What did he do? Peril thought.

"Ok." She said, handing him a note. "It takes around a week for the poison to work, so be fast." They both nodded, and spread their wings to fly. They decided that they would go threw the tunnel to the rainforest, the fly from there. When they dove into the tunnel, Peril couldn't believe how hot and musky it was. She missed the wide, open sky with the wind wiping around her enormous wings. She didn't want to be in a long, musky, tunnel. She sighed and kept going. When they emerged, Peril found herself under the rainforest canopy. When she looked up, all she was was leaves, branches, and colorful birds. No sky. They practically hiked threw the whole rainforest before being able to fly with out smashing into a tree or swallowing a butterfly. When they FINALLY got out, Peril spread her wings and took flight. She loved feeling the wind. She did a few loops and spirals before she realized she was flying almost as fast as she could, and Clay was at least 23 dragon lengths behind her. She swooped down beside him and apologized. After a pause, he asked;

"So how is it like to know your brother's alive?" Peril thought for a moment.

"It great, but bad at the same time." She said. "Knowing I was sooo close to him, but never knew he was there. But, it's nice to know he IS alive."

"I'm happy for you." Clay said. That night the stopped to sleep in one of the caves in the Claws of Cloud mountain. They would be at the Sky Kingdom the next day. Peril would have guessed it was around 2:47 when she was awaken by a rustling sound. She blinked groggily, and saw a small scavenger messing around in front of them. She lifted her head, and the scavenger screamed in fright, then ran out o the cave. Peril untied her tail from Clay's and fallowed after it. She'd never bad scavenger before, so she wanted to try it. She chased it five dragons length from the cave and chomped down on it. She instantly spit if put though. It was to salty for her taste. She was on her way back to the cave, when the rush of huge wings whisked past. Peril lowered herself to the ground, hoping her copper scales would blend into the cliff in the dark. She counted seven dragons, and she looked back at Clay, who was still asleep. She would be back before he woke up. Besides, there wasn't a patrol this late at night. She lifted off but stayed a ways behind the other SkyWings. She swirled between the peaks, hoping they wouldn't see her. Soon the seven dragons swooped toward what seemed like another cave, and Peril fallowed. She waited outside the cave, and listened.

"Did we get it all?" Asked one.

"We better." Said another. "I don't feel like being screamed at."

"Were is she?" Asked another.

"I'm right here you blasted brain idiot!" Said another voice that made Peril jump. It couldn't be...

"Did you get it all?" The voice asked.

"Yes your majesty." Said the first voice.

"Good. Now, leave me alone. I need all the beauty rest I can get. I need to look thrilling when I make my gran speculation!" The voice said. Peril flew faster that she had ever before. She knew that voice. She knew who was hiding under the mountain.

It was Scarlet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Hey Dragon-scripts here! Sorry for not updating in a really long time. Fanfic and I both hope to get out a bunch of new chapters as the New Year's starts. Well then, let us begin.

"Ow o wow! That hurts so much!" He whined as Sunny and Quibli tried to treat some of the scratches on him. Crimson howled in pain.

"Sorry sorry. I've never seen a dragon with this many scratches." Sunny said applying more pressure to an open wound. They managed to bandage most of the major cuts on Crimson except for a few on his wings. Dragon wings were delicate and they didn't want to risk ripping them.

"How do you know my sister?" Crimson asked after they were done. They both sat down next to where he was laying down and started to tell where they met.

"Well, I met your sister when he were held captives at the Sky kingdom. She helped us escape."

"I met your sister here in the Sandwing kingdom." Quibli said. They stayed and talked about Crimson and their adventures for the rest of the day. Crimson explained how he had always been watching her from a distance so he could protect her.

"I met Tundra while in the Icewing kingdom. He and I were Dragonets and loved adventure. He's been with me since." Crimson said sighing. "I can't believe this has happened to me."

"This definitely wasn't by accident. The snake that bit you is rare. Most have been killed and only a few remain in the Sandwing kingdom."

"Are you saying someone tried to kill me?" Crimson asked shifting uncomfortably. Thorn nodded her head and Crimson howled again. "Let's just hope that Peril gets back in time."

That night Crimson couldn't sleep. He stayed up all night thinking about what would happen to him if she didn't return.

'Would dying hurt? I'm in a lot of pain now I doubt it would be any more painful. This poison really hurts. Ooh oh Ow. There it goes again shooting pain in my leg.' He thought to himself. All of his worries kept him awake for the night. A week. That's all he had left. That is unless his sister saved him. He guessed she was probably upset with him for not showing himself earlier. He wouldn't blame her if she decided not to help him. She stayed with the famous Dragonets of Destiny, a low life, Skywing like him didn't deserve her for a sister. The fever finally caused him to fall asleep and for a brief moment he wasn't in pain for once in his life.


	6. Chapter 6

The secret dragon chapter six

Peril had a million questions. Why was Scarlet in hiding? What was she doing there? What were the other SkyWings' carrying? And why? All of those questions just made everything even more confusing. On top of that, Peril didn't know how they were going to get the- what was it?- oh, 'Moon Lilly', and get it back to Crimson in time. Was he going to die? Peril kept panicking. What WAS Scarlet doing?! Peril was sure she was going to try-

"Peril!" Shouted Clay. Peril shook herself, and looked back. She'd been flying at full SkyWing speed, and from were she was, Clay looked like a small brown dot far behind her. Peril tilted her wings slightly, and swooped down beside him.

"Sorry about that." She apologized and Clay chuckled.

"It's fine." He said. "I wish I could fly like that."

"It does feel amazing." Peril said woefully.

"How much farther do we need to g-" Clay started to ask, but paused with wide eyes. Peril looked in the same direction, and sighed. It was a SkyWing patrol.

"Come on, we have to hide!" Peril said, but it was too late. The patrol was already a few dragons' length away.

"Who are you an-" the dragon at the front of the patrol stated, but paused with wide eyes.

"Yeah, it's me. The dangerous, killer dragon." Peril said sarcastically, and a few or the SkyWing yelped. Peril rolled her eyes. "Queen Thorn sent us for some herbs or whatch-ya-call-'em."

"Pffft." One of the SkyWings muttered. Peril snarled, and he almost fell out of the sky.

"You're banished from the S-Skykingdom!" A pale orange SkyWing hissed.

"I have a note from Queen Tho-" Peril started, but she was cut off.

"That still doesn't give you an excuse!" One of the SkyWings cried, but then clasped her talons over her shout.

"That's what it is, Idiot." Peril muttered. "Just take us to Ruby!"

"We're taking you to her alright." The SkyWing in the front of the patrol said.

Moments later they were flown to the Skykingdom. As usual, all of the dragons seemed busy, but would either quake in fear, point, gasp, or whisper as Peril and Clay were dragged along to the throne room.

"Ohmymoonsit'sher!" One cried.

"Ooooo." Said another. "Is Ruby starting the gladiator fights again!?"

"Who's the MudWing?" Asked another. Peril made a face. She hatted to hear about the arena and her old life. SHE'D CHANGED! Clay pressed up against her as they walked, returning weary glances at the passing dragons. All Peril could think was;

Is she going to make us fight? Again?

Before she met Clay, she could have easily went ahead and killed another dragon, but the year before she met him, she started to, well... Want more. She didn't want to stay in the Skykingdom under Scarlet's watchful glare. She snorted at the thought of her. When they finally made it to the throne room, Ruby looked down at them with disgust.

"Peril." She spat out Peril's name as if it tasted like burnt sheep. "What are YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Ugh." Peril said. "We were sent by Queen Thorn for a Moon Lilly."

"Oooh." Ruby said smoothly, the encrusted rubies on her wings glimmering. "Well. You'll have to do something for me first."

"Oh moons what." Peril said, becoming annoyed.

"Is that any way to talk to your queen?" Ruby hissed, voice filled with venomous hatred. Peril narrowed her eyes, and barred her teeth.

"You're not my queen!" She growled threw her clenched jaw, and Ruby narrowed her eyes with a snarl.

"Peril!" Hissed Clay. "We're here only for the flower! Not a fight!" Ruby's gaze swerved toward him.

"Well." She said with narrowed yellow eyes. "WHO are you?"

"Uh, I-I, um-" Clay started, and stepped back, accidentally bumping into the SkyWing behind him.

"Ha, wait." Ruby said, suddenly amused. "You're that MudWing that fought her in the arena, aren't you!" Clay winced, and Peril hissed at the SkyWing Queen.

"Just give us the Lilly, and we'll leave!" Ruby snarled.

"Well, since you came back, I've been wanting the gladiator fight to start up again." She said smoothly.

"You can't keep us here!" Peril yelled, and glanced at Clay, who looked horrified.

"Yes I can." Ruby said, and swished her tail. "Guards, take her to the arena and-" Peril didn't hear the rest. As the guards circled her, she lashed her talons at the nearest. He screamed in pain, and Peril swung around to lash out at another. But just before she slammed into another dragon, a sharp pain in her stomach made her stop and clench her chest.

"Peril!" Clay cried, and he ran over to her. He threw his wing over her, and snarled at any dragon that got close. Ruby simply barked a laugh.

"Ha, well," she said, recovering from her mildly disturbing laugh. "I thinks it's so convenient that you fell for a dragon whom tried to kill you, MudWing." Clay growled.

"Protective, now aren't you?" Ruby barked a laugh once again after she said it. Clay ignored her, and looked under his wing at Peril.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No." Peril muttered. "It's just my chest. You?"

"I have a few scratches on my snout, but I'm fine." Clay said with a smile.

"Guards." Ruby said suddenly, with a smile. "Take Peril to the arena, and him to the dungeon." Peril growled, and Clay wrapped his wing closer around her as the guards closed in.

"Oh." Ruby said. "Also, please try not to fight back. I'll give you the Lilly, only if you can stand a few more arena fights, Peril." Peril scowled, and walked along the guards. She cast a wistful glance at Clay, as they were dragged in two different directions. Soon, Peril was nearly blinded by the sunlight, and was staring into the face of a fellow SkyWing. Peril sighed. Why so easy?


End file.
